It Must Suck To Be Me, Or Maybe Not
by Not My Fault I'm Weird
Summary: It must suck to be Sasuke. He has to go to a private school, cross dress as a girl, do ninja training, try to stay away for a psycho pedophile, and try to keep his secret. Which turns out difficult when he starts to fall in love with... Full Summary insid


Summary: It must sucks to be Sasuke. He has to go to a private school, cross dress as a girl, do ninja training, try to stay away for a psycho pedophile, and on top of all that try to keep his secret. Which turns out difficult when he starts to fall in love with one blond obnoxious little boy. Now, he always new he wasn't all that attracted to girls (not that he could be now that he's posing as one), but what makes him so attracted to this one blond?

Sorry for the people who liked the other story I have. It's hard to continue it considering I'm out of ideas, but I'll update soon. In the meantime enjoy this better and longer story. Oh, and sorry for some typos. I got fake nails on and it's hard to type.

Lee lee: OMG!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!! RUN AWAY!! RUN AWAY!!

Sasuke: What's with her? Oh, and like the nails. Now you don't look like a tomboy. -mumbles- Even if you'll still act like one.

Me: 1) I've never gotten nails, I always thought they we're too girlie and annoying that's why shes acting like that. 2) I'll take that as a compliment. I'm not really in a killer mood. Plus I can't kill you cause of these stupid nails! 3) I heard that last part. It's not my fault I'm a girl and guys are more fun to talk to.

Kakashi: Can we got on with the story?!

Me: Of course. But let me mention things I left out. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's characters, blah, blah, blah, you know how it goes. Key: "Speaking" _'Thought' _and**"Kyuubi"** if he appears.Now on with the story.

Sasuke: You forgot the warning

Me: Right. **Warning: This chapter contains Sasuke as a girl, cross dressing, yaoi, shounen-ai, (or whatever you like to call BoyxBoy) extreme perverted-ness, language, violence and so on. I am not held responsible for nosebleeds, brain damage, scarring mental images, blindness, and anything else you might get while reading this. You have been warned. Now continue at your own risk.**

Sasuke: WOW

**Chapter 1:**

**I have to what?**

"I'm not doing it. I don't care what happens. I'm not doing it" said one very annoyed Sasuke Uchiha to his legal guardian, Kakashi Hatake. "It's either this or clown school" responded Kakashi. He was lying, of course, but this was the only way. He was bound to say yes, but if he said no, to clown school it is! "Fine, give me the stupid girls uniform" he mumbled, but loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

He ran straight up the stairs to his room, locked the door and started fiddling with the uniform. Considering hes never cross dressed, I assume it'd be hard to put it on. When he finally got it on right, he looked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a plaid black and red skirt with a white blouse. The outfit just screamed emo. Then he put on the wig that was the same color as his hair, a raven color. It reached to his up to his shoulders. He had to admit though, he looked pretty damn good. The only reason he was wearing it was because some pedophile, snake obsessed she-male was out to get him. Being from the famous Uchiha clan and all, everyone was. Except Orochimaru was for a different reason than his looks. Well, maybe for his looks a little, but mostly for his power.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke hesitantly opened it. "What the hell do you want?! Haven't I suffered enough?!" he shouted with a big attitude and glared daggers at Kakashi. "Wow. If I didn't know any better I'd-" started Kakashi. He was cut off by Sasuke, "don't even finish that line or I swear you'll have to sleep with your eyes open tonight!"

"Fine. But you have to admit, you look pretty damn hot! Just like the daughter I never had."

"You never had a daughter because you're a gay pedophile with no life!" His anger was rising, if that was possible. Of course he didn't mean the gay part. At least he hoped not. Not that he had anything against gays, it'd just be kind of awkward. It was just to get Kakashi angry. " A little harsh, dont'cha think?" responded Kakashi to his comment.

"A little harsh?!" Sasuke started to shout. " I'm the one in a fucking skirt and you call that harsh?!" He was so angry that if this were a cartoon, you'd see steam coming out of his ears. Then he started to calm down a bit. "Plus, it's not like it's a complete lie."

"Even as a girl you have that attitude."

"I'm not a girl!"

"That's probably isn't the smartest thing to say. Now, you have to at least try to act like a girl. And no fighting."

"I'm a ninja. It's a ninja school. What do you expect us to do? Smell flowers all day and do yoga."

"You know what I meant" responded Kakashi already starting to get irritated by his attitude. If it wasn't because he was use to it he would've already strangled the boy.

There was a round of silence as Kakashi sat in Sasuke's room facing him. Sasuke was already pissed enough, no need to make him commit suicide by starting a conversation, which of course always ended badly. "What school am I going to?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence. "Ginguji Academy for Gifted and Talented Ninja. Supposedly the best private high school in all the Elemental Nations" Kakashi responded. "Hn" was all Sasuke said trying to end the conversation, considering that's how he always ends them. "I'll also be a teacher there to keep on eye on you" This got Sasuke's attention. He was about to protest when Kakashi opened his mouth again. "But don't worry, no one will know I'm your guardian unless you tell them."

Kakashi got up to leave and let Sasuke think. He knew how dangerous it was if you piss him off. He did not want to see that again. Once he left, Sasuke quickly got up, took off his uniform, and slipped into something more comfortable. Then he hopped on his bed and started watching t.v. Until he fell asleep, that is. His last thought being, _'Life's a real bitch.'_

-- The Next Morning --

Like every morning, Sasuke's alarm clock started to ring at 6 a.m. He always thought alarm clocks were sent from hell trying to make people miserable with its crappy ringing. So, like he does every morning, he threw it to the wall hoping it'll break. No such luck. Kakashi got him a clock that would actually last long, since every week he needs a new one. Losing his urge to sleep more, he got up to take a shower. After his half-an-hour shower he went to his closet to put on that dreaded girls uniform. It was easier to put it on this time than it was last time. Then he headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Sasuke" said Kakashi cheerfully. Sasuke sure wasn't in the mood for happiness. His life was going to be a living hell from this day forward. "Morning" he said in a soft and sleepy voice. He went up to a cabinet to take out some cereal, (_A/N: For the fan girls I wont tell you want kind of cereal he eats. I'm just that evil. Now just imagine him eating any kind of cereal.)_a bowl, and a carton of milk from the fridge. He quickly finished and headed for the car to wait for Kakashi. Naturally, he came 10 minutes after Sasuke got there. He's always late for some reason._ 'Bastard. Always late and gives me the dumbest excuse in the world.'_

"Sorry I'm late" Kakashi said while getting into the car. He started the car without hesitation. Sasuke just stayed silent, as did Kakashi. It didn't take that long to get there. About 30 minutes or so. As soon as they got there, Sasuke quickly got his stuff to get out of the car not wanting to talk to Kakashi. "Sasuke wait!"

"What the hell do you want!" he said in an angry voice.

"You need a girl name to get into the school." He signaled Sasuke to come closer to be able to hear. "You're new name is Saki Kyoko. That's the name in the papers I filled so, live with it whether you like it or not."

Sasuke just left and went into the school He quickly found the principles office, got the lecture about the school, and continued to his dorm.

"This is going to be hell" he said to himself getting the key to his dorm. "And how is that?" asked someone from behind him. By the sound of the persons voice it was a guy.

"Mind you're damn business" he said using his fake girl voice.

"That doesn't sound very lady-like" he responded.

"Fuck lady-like. Not like it'll get me anywhere" Sasuke replied fiddling with the knob to try to get it open as quickly as possible.

"Let me help." Without waiting for her to say something he took the key and opened the door. "There you go."

"I didn't need your help" Sasuke said giving him the I-want-you-to-leave-right-now- glare. The guy understand what she wanted, but didn't leave. "I can't leave. This is my dorm, too." Now his secret was going to be a lot harder to keep.

* * *

Me: Hope you liked it. Sorry if I don't update very soon. I have ADD and get distracted easily on the computer.

Lee lee: -coughwithyaoicough-

Me: You say that like its a bad thing. Now send me ideas so I can keep on. Of course not in a comment. PM me if you have ideas. Don't be disappointed if I don't use your idea, though.

Lee lee: Now send her ideas or she'll go all emo.

Me: Will you shut up about me being emo

Sasuke: Do you 2 always have to fight when you write a story?

Me and Lee lee: Yea, pretty much.

Sasuke: As amusing as it is, can we end this.

Me: Sure duck-butt

Sasuke: Would you stop calling me that!

Me: But you know I love you. -give him hugs whether he likes it or not. (He likes it)-

Lee lee: The ending!

Me: Right! Review. Now adios. Got to go feed my prisoners.

Sasuke: Where did she get prisoners?

Lee lee: Do you really want to know?

Sasuke: Eh...Make that a no.


End file.
